Hydrothermal liquefaction (HTL) is an aqueous processing system that employs a pressurized hot water reaction environment to thermochemically convert feedstocks containing organic materials and/or biomass into biocrudes. Yield and composition of the biocrude may vary based on the selected organic materials and/or biomass in the feedstock. Biomass may be derived from plants, algae (e.g., macroalgae and microalgae), photosynthetic cyanobacteria, animal wastes, food and liquid processing wastes (e.g., meat solids and dairy liquids), other biomass materials (e.g., wood), and combinations of these various sources. Organic materials and biomass may include constituents such as carbohydrates, proteins, cellulose, lipids, and lignin. Biomass may also include inorganic constituents that originate in the biomass sources and constituents introduced externally such as, e.g., dirt, sand, ash, salt water, and like materials. Conversion of wet biomass in aqueous slurries by HTL to liquid fuels has been studied in recent decades. Commercial-scale yields have yet to be achieved due to unresolved issues including, e.g., separation of resulting biocrudes from the water by-products; deoxygenation of biocrudes for use; and separation of insoluble inorganic solids from the HTL feedstocks during processing. For example, separating biocrudes in hydrothermal systems from water by-products is critical so that each phase may be processed separately or processed further into useful products. However, recovery of biocrudes in conventional HTL is presently inefficient due to the need for added solvents to extract the biocrudes from the water by-products and for other chemicals such as acids to adjust pH. However, chemicals used currently for processing can complicate downstream processing of the biocrudes and water by-products and have a detrimental effect on overall energy efficiency. In addition, complex emulsions can form between the biocrudes and water by-products during conventional processing that reduce recovery and yields. Accordingly, new systems and processes are needed that enhance the efficiency or effectiveness of separation of biocrudes and water by-products in the HTL process flowsheet. The present invention addresses these needs.